Art
by Charlemagne Gryffis
Summary: The Doctor's bored, and the TARDIS gives directions to somewhere he might want to be - otherwise known as my birthday dedication to my friend K.R.D. Not much - meaning it's practically just randomness - but might turn into a series of Birthday Dedications based on this one-shot for other friends.


The Doctor span around the TARDIS console, bored. But as soon as the scanner beeped, he stopped.

Then he bounded around, grabbing it and reading it with gusto, only to frown.

"Who's Kaley Dundee?"

The screen advertised an art gallery. Looking her up, he looked at the images Google brought up and blinked in surprise, tears pricking at his eyes as he looked on the professional sketches and computer-designed graphics of orange skies over red fields of grass.

Without another thought he started driving the TARDIS, but he hesitated as she landed. How could this Kaley know what Gallifrey looked like? The Doctor slowly searched her up again, bringing up an image and basic bio.

"Born in Scotland…one brother…ooh, she's Daniel Dundee's sister! Jack loved his video-games…went to Art College in London, lived there ever since…twenty-six years old. Blonde." He swallowed at the unexpected reminder of Rose, but pushed the thought away, looking at her picture.

She was average height and weight, with a slightly slouched posture. Her arms were bent, her hands holding a phone as she looked at it, a blank expression on her face. Her hair was a light blonde and straight, with a clip holding the front few strands back- _wait, hold on_, he thought as he stared closer.

"That's a TARDIS clip!" He exclaimed in a whisper, staring at the blue phone-box clip holding back her hair with a dropped jaw. His eyes quickly roved over the rest of her figure, cataloguing everything.

Cream blouse with a lace (?) collar, dark blue skinny jeans with some purple paint flecks near the waistband, modest black high heels and a plain black watch. Nothing out of the ordinary, except maybe the scars on her face – small dents here and there, nothing brutal, most likely just accidents.

The TARDIS made a warning noise as he went to study her image further, prompting him to look up. Catching sight of himself in the reflection of the time rotor, he straightened his clothes before pushing a hand through his hair. Then, breathing in, he went to the doors and stepped out, immediately noticing the small crowds of people looking at amazing pictures of Gallifrey on white walls.

He walked the hall, almost fainting a few times at seeing places he barely remembered and people he missed. The people were different from the paintings – it was as if they were animations, but held their own distinct features. Brax, Romana, Koschei, Rassilon, Susan – hell, even Ushas was there. It made him want to weep, and as he gazed at one of the few pieces with both people and landscapes, he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"No-one's ever cried before." An interested voice came from behind him, low, flat, Scottish – but interested. He turned his head to see Kaley Dundee herself come up beside him, a smile on her face that showed her teeth. Beside him she seemed so small – a midget, as it were – and her large blue eyes only made the comparison more pronounced.

"Theta and Koschei as children, playing in Koschei's uncle's estate." She said. "This is the pride of my Gallifrey Series, one of my master-pieces. I love Doctor Who – it's my favourite show." She gave him a larger smile which he tried to return, but ultimately failed. In an instant she was frowning, a crease appearing between her brows.

"What's wrong?"

The Doctor didn't answer, just staring at her. _TV show?_

"Mister?"

He backed away, trying to turn to go back to his TARDIS when her eyes seemed to turn to flames.

"You don't have a tag."

He frowned, looking at the other visitors. It dawned on him in that moment that everywhere he looked – even when it was at Kaley – he saw a tag attached to their clothes somehow, showing a number.

"Security!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, two burly guards grabbed his arms, another coming up behind him and tying a gag around his mouth as he was abruptly tugged away. Kaley followed, until they were in a near-empty office, where he was sat down on a plastic chair, Kaley coming up to him angrily.

"Who sent you? Why are you here?" She said, her voice shaking slightly, but it wasn't out of fear, or uncertainty. The Doctor glanced at the guards before speaking.

"How did you even know what it looked like? Gallifrey is lost."

She froze, and then the Doctor blinked.

…

Amy and Rory looked up as the Doctor came into the console room, rubbing his head.

"Oi, where have you been?" Amy asked, making him frown.

"I must have fallen asleep…anyway," he grinned at them, but both could see it was fake, even as he ran around the console, "your honeymoon! I'll buy you first-class tickets on an alien star-cruiser and-"

He babbled on, and while Amy and Rory both knew something was up, they played along.

It _was_ their honeymoon, after all.

**Xxx**

**Dedicated to my best friend, K.R.D – happy birthday, girl.**


End file.
